I Just Had To
by Sango'sbestfriend445
Summary: I never go crazy or take any huge risks, but being with you altogether, is the wildest thing I've ever done.
1. Stranger on the Roof

_**Hey guys. This is important, so you should read this. So, last year I had a story called 'I Just Had To', but I deleted it. But this year, I'm doing a massive rewrite of it, and a significant change is that the story is no longer in third person, but the first person view of Kagome instead. And, in the last story Inuyasha had a goth persona, but now he's your average bad boy. Kagome is your less experienced rich girl,This time around, I hope to completely finish the story, enjoy, **_

_**Stranger on the Roof **_

Crap. 1,562 completed outfits and I can't find anything I even remotely want to wear. The sun warms my bare legs that my robe doesn't cover, as I step out of the walk-in closet.

The suns rays touch my unmade bed, and my in-dire-need-of-a-vacuum floor. I exhale as I sit down on the edge of my queen sized bed. Nothing about my house is small. The beds have to be bigger than normal, the meals must be extra-filling, and the driveway is, of course, half a mile long. Which I find to be, completely unnecessary.

Ever since I was born, my father has been rich. In fact, we've never even been to normal types of stores that ordinary people go to. I've never stepped foot inside a 7-11, or any other store where the cheapest thing was not less than fifty bucks. I didn't even know what a dollar was until I was eight.

So, you could say that I'm immensely blessed. I guess, but I could do without the money most of the time. I never have that many things to buy, but when you're the daughter of one of the top lawyers in all of Japan, you get used to it, or at least accept it.

A knock on the door, and Souta pokes his big head in. "Sango's here."

I sigh. "How long has she been here?" He always does this.

"You should check your phone more often, and about ten minutes."

"Get out, now." He closes the door, and I get up and take off my fluffy pink robe. I quickly grab a pair of jeans that were on the ground and a white T-shirt. Funny how all my perfectly clean and more stylish clothes bother me, but the super-casual, mostly cleans don't.

I grab my small backpack and I walk out the door into the massive hallway. I lightly jog down the steps, which takes me awhile, considering the staircase is massive as well, but I eventually make it to the first floor, where of the maids, my particular favorite, Kaede, is opening the door for me.

"Hope you have a good day, Higurashi-san."

I spare her a smile as I'm walking out. "Call me Kagome, I've been telling you that for years!" I say, then I finally make it outside.

Right now, it's only a little chilly, but by the end of the day, it'll be scorching hot. The hot but not hot air feels great, I walk across the dewy perfect lawn to Sango's car.

She drives a Mustang, one of the newest ones too. Sango's got a good fortune going on in her family too. Her dad is the guy who invented boomerangs. Therefore, she collects them.

"We're gonna be late, and I'm risking detention by waiting for you everyday." She says, starting the car after I'm barely strapped in.

"Not my fault, Souta always lets me know you're here like twenty minutes after you get here."

She zooms down the street, passing up people that walk to school in seconds. "Have you not heard of waiting by the front door?!"

She just knocked over a mailbox. "Maybe if you didn't drive like a blind mule I would be more eager to get in the car with you!"

She scoffs. "You have your own car, but you're too weird to drive it. Or, better yet, you could get a ride with Kouga!"

The teasing is more than a little evident in her voice. I groan, and look out of my window. Kouga has been chasing me for years. Maybe wolf demons are stubborn and persistent that way? At least once a month, he asks me out.

"The school year is almost over, Kagome. And you haven't had a single boyfriend since we started high school."

"I know this, Sango."

We pull into the obnoxiously big student parking lot. Once Sango puts her car in the correct gear, she turns to me, smile on her face. "I just want you to experience what me and Miroku feel."

I laugh as we get out of the car. One of my best friends and Sango's perverted boyfriend. "He 'feels' a little too much."

We walk onto the main area of the courtyard, "Now as much as he used to," She replies.

"He was copping feels in kindergarten."

One of the things Sango prefers not to think about. It's a full five minutes before we actually enter the school because Atamagai High's campus could rival the size of two colleges put together.

It's a school for the gifted. But, mostly for the rich. I get average grades, so I'm far from gifted, it's because I can afford to go here that allows me to step foot in this monster of a school.

Me and Sango part ways at the main intersection on the first floor, and I make my way through the huge crowds of preps, jocks, geeks, music freaks, and the ordinary kids who were uncomfortable near all the cliques. Like me.

I finally reach my small locker, and spin the combination. I reach to tug on the silver handle, but a tan clawed hand smacks against my locker, preventing me from opening it.

I smooth my hair before exhaling, "Morning, Kouga."

He chuckles and I turn to face him. Kouga is a gorgeous guy. He's actually one of the most popular guys in school. As to why he talks to me, whom has a select amount of friends, is a wonder. Guys ask me out all the time, which gives me a shred of popularity, but the popular girls shun me. Most of them, anyway.

"I've never seen a sexier bed head."

"Uh-huh," I say, as I move his hand off of my locker. I pull it open and grab a Geometry book and a Biology textbook. I slam it.

He drapes one arm over my shoulders. "How about a movie? Friday?"

I feel kind of sorry for him. "No, Kouga. Just like always."

He steers me away from an arguing couple. "Come on! You have no legit reason to say no."

"It'd be a waste of your time and mine, now I'm gonna go to class."

I walk to the room that Biology is in, I hear him shout, "Okay, stalk ya later!"

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Two hours later, I'm in Geometry. My worst class. That might be because the teacher, Totosai, is so friggin' boring. I generally take naps in this class, but today I'm awake but bored out of my mind.

"........ So that is circumference. Kagome, whats the circumference of this circle?"

I shrug. "Um, two?"

"Wrong, another D for you."

This is great. Other people in the class are laughing at my new failure. I sigh, and the bell rings, finally a release from hell. I almost jump out of my seat in my rush to leave. It's my favorite hour of the day, Free period.

I toss my things in my locker, and stride outside. The air feels really crisp, and cool. I walk and a group of my friends are standing near a wall behind the main building, taking a smoke.

"Yo, Kagome!" Kagura yells. "Smoke with us!"

I've heard that at normal high schools you can't do that. But, money talks here, so you can get away with almost everything. I've never smoked in my life,

"I'll pass on that, Kagura." I say to her, as I round a corner. There, I've reached my destination. A really tall flight of stairs leading to Atamagai's roof. It's not forbidden or allowed to be up there, but it's the best up there.

I go up the stairs and the wind picks up, blowing a few tendrils of my black hair into my face and the smell of fresh spring flowers drifts to my nose as well.

I reach the top, and I take my hand off the stair rail, and look over the buildings of the campus, and the tiny parks, to the sun that is really starting to blaze around this time.

I start to sit down, but I spot silver, floating, or blowing in th air. Or maybe it was silver hair. I look harder, and I can see them.

There's another person on the roof with me. It's no secret I spend my free period here, but no one usually comes with me because it's so high up and you get a small workout trying to get here.

But, I've never seen this person this before. Or, really, this kind of person. Their hair is very long, reaching their butt, and they have little silver dog ears to match their hair. I wonder if they notice I'm here.

"Um, hi?" I try.

Theres silence for about five seconds. His voice comes out rough, and a little annoyed sounding. "Damn, I was wondering when you were gonna say something, I could smell you for a while now."

Smell me? He stands up, and faces me. His eyes or face really, is gorgeous! His skin is somewhat tanned, his eyes are a pretty-looking amber. His dog ears twitch with every new sounds. At my staring, he gets a pleased smirk on his face, and stuffs his hands into his overly baggy jeans. I notice that his arms look very defined, and muscular, although you would think at first glance that he looks scrawny and underfed, the tight black shirt he's wearing proves otherwise, every muscle being visible.

"Shit, did I scare you? You probably don't see too many people like me. Stop staring!"

Crap, I have been staring at him, he probably thinks its creepy. I gasp, and pull my eyes away from his muscles. "You're a hanyou." I say.

He chuckles and the wind picks up again, a nice contradiction to the sun. "Good job, now why were you staring at me?"

It's like he's belittling me or mocking me or something. My cheeks heat up, and so does the back of my neck. "Well you came up here, and I've never seen you before, so of course I was staring!"

Both of his eyebrows raise. He's amused by me? I'm being dead serious, why is this funny?

"Woah there, didn't mean to insult you. Tell me your name, rich girl."

I'll ignore the nickname. "Higurashi, Kagome."

"Of course you are." He takes his hands out of his pockets.

He strides near the edge of the roof. Is this kid suicidal? He stands there, unmoving. His hair picks up whenever the wind does.

"Don't stand on the ledge, you could die!" What possessed me to yell like that?

Another chuckle. "I don't tend to die from this sort of thing."

Can hanyous withstand falls like that? It's a long way down. I swallow to clear my throat. "Are you gonna tell me your name? In case you happen to die?" I'm only half-joking.

"Inuyasha!" He almost immediately shouts.

I walk closer to the ledge, but I still stay a safe distance from it. He bends his knees, and jumps.

I watch, biting my lips, as I decide whether or not I should call the police, or go alert the principal.

But then he lands on a nearby tree branch, and he waves at me. I lift my almost limp hand to wave back. He jumps from tree to tree, then building to building after that.

I'm afraid of that guy, more than I've ever been of anything, even his body language screams danger. But, at the same time, I can disregard that. I want to know what he's like, which parent is human.

I take a few steps and sit down, my feet dangling over the ledge,

Not knowing anything but that name, is gonna bother me all day, night, and the time I have to go until I meet him again.

_**Chapter 1's end. Thanks for reading, please, please, please review! Keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'I Just Had To' entitled: Night Time. **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	2. Night Time

**_Hey guys. I'm really sorry about the late update, life threw some stuff at me, and I have other priorities that just somewhat bombarded me lately. Anyway, heres your new chapter. _**

_**Night Time **_

The final bell rings for dismissal but I'm not in a rush to walk out. Sango ditched sixth period to hang out with Miroku, leaving me with no ride. I could wait for her, or I could just start walking home.

Yup, I'm probably better off walking. I sling my bag over my shoulder, as I walk out of my last hour class. Everyone else was out a few minutes ago.

The hallways are still crowded and loud, and people are pushing and shoving so that they can hurry home. I can't really blame them, after all, the professors in this school were almost made to be boring, there is no teacher of the year here because none of the teachers have good qualities.

I throw all my books in my locker and slam it. Then, I start to squeeze between people in the hallways. Eventually, I make it outside.

The sun is blazing and the air smells great, like lilacs. I walk down the huge staircase, when my feet finally hit the flat concrete, his voice says behind me,

"Walking home?" I slightly turn my head, getting hit with my hair in doing so. Kouga's friendly blue eyes are watching me, waiting for a reaction.

I nod. I hope he doesn't ask me out again.

He smiles and loops my arm in his, "Good, so am I. I can drop you off on my way home."

Kouga's mansion is only a block away from my Dad's estate. I sigh, "Okay."

I disentangle my arm from his, as we start to walk on the sidewalk. Four blocks till home.

"So, do you wanna see a movie Friday or something?"

Damn it. "Kouga, I already told you-"

"Yeah, yeah," his footsteps are louder than mine, "but don't you find it strange that you haven't dated someone and we graduate next year?"

Is everyone assuming I'm lonely or something? Everyone that tries to date me is boring. Funny how a wolf-youkai can be considered boring. Maybe he's just trying too hard.

"It hasn't really been on my mind."

"What is there about me that you don't like?"

Honestly, nothing. Looking at his handsomeness would make any girl jump him. But he's too typical. Jock, handsome, gets all the girls. Maybe theres too much competition for him.

Two more blocks to go. "Its not that, Kouga, its that you're my friend." Friend excuse, safest way to go, not insulting, but far from a compliment.

"What about everyone else?"

"Not interesting enough." Very true.

One more block to go. Thank Kami. We stop, and Kouga snatches my hands up in his.

He has the most serious expression on his face. " I can be interesting."

I sigh and pry my hands from his. We start to walk again, "I'm sure you can." I tell him.

Home, finally! I give him a friendly pat on the back. "See you Monday."

He nods and decides to be bold by kissing me on the cheek. I don't even turn red, I'm so used to this.

"See ya!" He says, his wolfish qualities obvious in his stupid grin. The gates to the entrance open and I walk up the pathway. Souta is home already, his drivers' car is here.

I dart across the lawn, having to run because I don't want to get screamed at by any of the gardeners.

I make it to the wide doors. One of the two is already open, I grab the knob and pull, opening the door all the way and walking in.

No one is one the bottom floor. Not even a maid. My footsteps echo in the empty area, and my presence seems even louder to me when I jog up the stairs.

Walking down the halls, I hear Souta's video game as I walk past his room. I keep walking until I reach my room, and I push open the door. It's warm in here.

I pull my hair into a ponytail and I hop down on the bed. At least the blankets feel cool. My muscles relax, and eventually my eyelids do too, and I'm dozing off.

"Kagome! Kagome, get up!"

I groan and I roll over on my side. I slowly lift my eyelids to see my mother standing in front of me, dressed in some clothes that someone my age would wear with way too much makeup on.

"Yeah?" I sit up, and try not to glare at her, and she pats me on the head with a perfume smelling hand.

"Your father called, said he'd be back Sunday. I'm gonna go out for the rest of the night, if you go anywhere, be back before I am."

I nod. "Where are you going?"

She kisses me on the forehead before waltzing out the door, "Clubbing."

My mom and dad never married. In fact, after Souta was born they started hating each other. My mom still lives with us, but in the guest quarters. You have to go outside and walk a few steps to get to her mini house. But as soon as Souta could walk, Mom started dating again. A lot. And Dad just kept working to earn more money, making us richer. Yeah, we definitely needed that.

My feet touch the soft carpet, and I walk out of the room, walking down the hallway.

I stop at the door where I hear the sounds of gunshots and that unmistakable clash of swords. The door opens, and Souta's hands are already gripping his controller again.

I sweatdrop. "You'll make your eyes fall out, if you stare at that screen for too long."

"Is mom gone?"

He glances at me before turning his attention back to the plasma screen on his wall.

Souta has always been more attached to Mom than I have, maybe its because he's younger, but I stopped craving my mother's attention when I was eight. However, at thirteen, Souta still wants to be around her, even though she generally isn't all that welcome at the main house.

I sit in one of his beanbag chairs, and I start to braid the tips of my hair. "Yeah. Said she was gonna be back really late."

He sighs. "Kagome, you're gonna break my beanbag with you're giant ass."

I frown. "When did you get so vulgar? My ass isn't giant."

He nods, "Mhm, yeah, say, can you leave now?"

Thats what I get for trying to spend quality time with my brother. I hoist myself off the beanbag, which took more effort than I thought it would, maybe my butt is too big.

I make sure to tip over a stack of comics on my way out, and I can't suppress my smile when I hear him swear as I shut the door.

I walk back down the hallway to my room, and my phone is about to fall off my desk from vibrating.

It's Sango, I hit talk. "Yeah?"

"Oh good, you answered. Are you at home?"

Like I have anywhere to be tonight. "Yes, Sango."

"I'm coming over so that we can play tennis."

"You're not gonna _ask_ me if you can come over and play tennis?"

She chuckles. "Why would I have to? Besides, tennis is so much more fun at night."

"Yeah, whatever." I hang up and walk over to my closet. I open the door and theres a variety of outfits hanging on the side of the door, I grab my tennis outfit which consists of a short pleated white skirt and a white short sleeve midriff. A lot more revealing than my normal wear, but good enough for tennis.

I make quick work of changing, and I stroll down the hallway once again to poke my head in Souta's door. "I'm gonna go play tennis with Sango, if you need anything."

"I won't, go away."

Wow, when did he get so mean? I make small hops down the enormous staircase, and I can almost immediately hear rhythmic pounding of Sango knocking on the door.

I open the door and Sango steps in, dressed in a tennis outfit similar to mine, except the skirt is jeans instead.

She brandishes her racket in my face. "Come on, get ready to get your ass kicked on the court."

I laugh. The odds of that happening are slim. Tennis is the only extra curricular activity I do at school, and I've been practicing for years.

"We all have dreams, Sango." I reply, as we head down a hallway that leads to the backyard of the mansion.

Once we get outside the air is cool, but far from cold. And if it weren't for the lights all around the estate, I would be as good a blind right now.

We walk for a good ten minutes until we reach our decent-sized tennis court.

"Just think," Sango says, "something could jump out and kill us right now, because its so dark."

I frown. "Why would you tell me that?"

She goes over to her side of the court and I grab a racket from the small bin thats sitting off to the side.

Sango serves, and with a flick of the wrist, the ball is immediately in the air and going back on her side. This continues for about thirty minutes, until Sango drops her racket. "I'm done! Your tennis powers are too much, Kagome!"

I can't hied my smirk as Sango rubs her probably sore arm. She walks over to my side of the court, lazily dragging her racket with her.

"Don't smirk at me. So, have you lightened up any at Kouga's offer?"

Again, with her and my love life. I remember Kouga's face this afternoon when I told him for the hundredth freaking time why I won't date him.

I pick up a tennis ball that fell at my feet. "Not at all."

Sango sighs. "I really want to double date."

"We all have things we want in life, Sango. Doesn't mean we're gonna get them."

"Whatever, gloomy. Its almost ten, and I gotta meet Miroku.."

Again, I roll my eyes. She probably only wants me to have a boyfriend so that she won't feel bad ditching me for Miroku all the time.

"Get going."

She nods and heads for the exit. I reach down, picking up the tennis ball and my racket.

The wind shifts, and the breeze feels great on my bare legs and arms. My eyes scan the area once I turn around, and I can't even see Sango's bouncing ponytail retreating anymore.

I face th court again and I'm so surprised, I almost scream.

Inuyasha rests on the tennis net as if his weight on it were nothing. He laughs at my expression. "Rich girl, I've been watching you play tennis."

Creepy. "What the hell? How long have you been here?"

"Since the other rich girl threw down her racket and left."

The air seems colder as he lowers himself off the tennis net and swaggers over to me. My hand goes up and rests in my hair, nervously strumming my fingers through the black mass of it. So, I have more than one question. Why is he here? What's he doing here? _How_ did he get here?

I feel myself back against the wall and he comes closer. My face warms up. "Do you have a reason for stalking me?"

He smirks, his fangs glinting. He looks a lot like a predator right now. "Just thought you might want to hang out, after you were done playing tennis."

"You don't even know me. I could be prejudice towards hanyous."

This seems more amusing to him and he laughs. Wheres the joke? Somebody please tell me. Why didn't security catch him?

One hand darts out and grips my arm, a quick, but freezing feeling of panic stops me from pulling back.

"You're not. I've seen you with the wolf brat. A demon is a demon either way. Now, come with me."

You know, thats the phrase that starts most adventures that end badly. He yanks me by the arm and starts to run.

To avoid being dragged like a sack of trash, I pick up my feet and run with him. _Why _am I bothering to humor him? I should have screamed for security a long time ago. My eyes flicker to the sky. The half moon is clear tonight- What the hell?

I don't suppress my scream when he jumps, and we're gliding through the air, me hanging on to his arm so that I don't fall to my death. Alright, I'm done here. No more late night tennis games and creepy hanyou kids who decide they like to fly at night.

We softly touch the ground again, and I notice that we're at least half a mile away from my mansion. We're further into the city, the casual, middle-class part of Tokyo.

I take my sweating hands off his arm. I know my face is probably red, and my eyes must look huge from the sudden shock. I look and feel like an idiot in a dream or something.

I use the heel of my hand to shove him on his shoulder. "What the hell? You don't just take people out of their homes and go flying in the air, to a different part of the city!"

"Chill. You're not _that_ far away, and yes, me personally, I do go flying through the air at night, well actually it's jumping, and I'm bringing you here so you can have fun."

Have fun? This isn't fun! Fun's playing frigging tennis!

"You don't even know me!" I yell. He sighs and take my hand this time, leading down a sidewalk. His hand is warm, which doesn't help the overall sweatiness of my hand.

I'm sputtering stupidly. "Where are you taking me?"

"A place. With people. And things."

Yeah, that helps. I should really pull my hand away. We round a corner and we are entering a restaurant/cafe area.

Theres light music playing, and a small crowd is here. Does this kid want to wine and dine me now? Again, what the hell?

I look ridiculous, in my tennis outfit, in a restaurant with people who are wearing normal outfits. Strange time to worry about my outfit.

I wrench my hand from his. "Alright, tell me everything. How you found me, and why you brought me here."

He leans his head to the side, and sighs. "Honestly, I was bored. Really bored. And everyone knows you're a Higurashi, everyone knows where th estate is. It's kinda stupid of you to think I couldn't find it, really."

What? "Stupid of me? You only know of me! You basically kidnapped me."

"Well since you go on the roof every day, I figured you might be bored."

True. Very true. Too true. I am bored. I've bored since high school began.

He chuckles. "Enjoy yourself, rich girl." He yanks me by the hand- he's getting _way _to aggressive- and pulls me in the general direction of the people in the center of the restaurant that are moving and swaying their hips to the music.

Dance? With him? Now? No, absolutely not.

"Dance. Rich girls dance, don't they?"

"Inuyasha, I don't dance, and it's not because I'm rich."

One of his claws dart to my hips. "Rich girl should dance,"

The song on the speaker sounds familiar.

"_Baby, baby, here we all are crazy, you don't have to worry, nah nah nah nah..." _

His hand that was gripping mine is moving my arm back and forth. My legs pick up with the movements, it's like I know I'm doing this, but I'm not telling myself to do it. I don't know this kid. All I know is that he goes to my school, he's hanyou, and he's different.

He smirks at me as he moves with me to the music.

"_So, follow me down, where to, out of this town, with you, girl you're moving way too slow," _

I decide to speak up over the music and my thoughts. "Why are you at Atamagai when high school's over next year?"

"You're a bit nosy."

I start to say something but then he laughs. "Your red face is adorable, its so fun to piss off wenches."

Wenches?

"But I'm here because I'm smart, simply. They want smart poeople at their school, so, I'm here."

"Where did you come from?"

"Osaka. My mother's womb."

Cute. My legs move around one another in a circular motion. I've started dancing and now I don't want to stop. Damn him.

He laughs as I dance and move. "Why didn't you try to runaway when you saw me?" He has one hand lazily hanging on my hips. His legs move forward, infected with rhythm.

Because I'm stupid, thats why I didn't run away. Or maybe I thought he was harmless yet creepy.

I answer, "Not sure. You didn't seem like you wanted to hurt me."

His dog ears twitch. "I could have."

I'm looking in his eyes until I remember something. "Which parent is human?"

"My mother. Which parent is rich? Mom? Dad? Both, maybe?"

That prompts a laugh out of me as I move with him in a circle, both hands hanging limply at my sides. "My dad. Why did you come find me? Theres probably four bored rich kids in the houses after mine."

I'm a lot more aware of his hand that rests on my hip. "They're not girls."

I swallow a huge, disgusting lump of spit. "Theres Sango Hitake."

"Don't like boomerangs," he moves apart from me, then closer again, "the damn things never come back to me."

The music gets cut abruptly and a man's voice comes over the speakers. "We're closing in five minutes. Goodnight everybody."

My legs stop moving an my arm is being pulled almost immediately in the direction of the exit, my legs follow too.

"Time to go home," Inuyasha says over his shoulder, and we're running outside. It's not long before I'm screaming again and he's jumping again.

The air is whipping me in the face, along with his hair and mine. He takes one more ridiculously high jump and a few seconds later we're on the balcony that connects to my bedroom.

I steady myself and I open the door on the balcony louder than I meant to.

He hooks a thumb underneath my chin. "Go to sleep, rich wench. You'll see me tomorrow."

He hops off the balcony, then lands on the ground. He evades the lights that search for trespassers and jumps into a tree. Squinting, I see him hop to another tree.

My hands clutch the cold handle of the balcony's door. The undeniable warmth crawling up my cheeks is only making me more upset.

How did I go from rich girl to rich _wench_?

_**That was a doosie. Please, please review. I'll be able to update more frequently in about two weeks. Please review, and keep a lookout for the next chapter of I Just Had To entitled: My First Kiss. **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


End file.
